Bear Trap + Mob Boss
Bear Trap + Mob Boss is the 17th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis Mac, Jack and Riley set out to find a mobster-turned-informant after he’s kidnapped and taken to Chernobyl by an international crime boss who’s worried he will deliver incriminating information to the CIA. Also, Bozer struggles to keep a secret from Matty. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in Chernobyl, Ukraine. * Patricia Thornton, Leanna Martin, Elwood Davis and Mac's Dad were mentioned, but did not appear. * It is revealed Jack Dalton is allergic to Oak. Deaths Death Count - 0 Quotes Wilt Bozer: It was you that broke into Matty's house and found her underrated file, so, technically, this is your fault. Jack Dalton: No. Technically, this is Matty's fault. She's the one that lied to him, not me. Riley Davis" What, you guys started without me? Jack Dalton: Yeah, the meeting was at 10:00 a.m. You know how I feel about punctuality. Riley Davis" Well, sorry, Jack. Next time you ask me to hack every U.S. intelligence agency without setting off all the alarms, I'll be sure to do it by the completely arbitrary time you picked. Wilt Bozer: That woman is a human lie detector. One look into my baby browns and she'll know. What am I supposed to do? Jack Dalton: Try not to look her in the eye. Angus MacGyver: There's no such thing as irradiated mutants. Most people who get exposed to too much radiation, they just lose all their hair and die. Jack Dalton: Well, that doesn't make me feel any better. Jack Dalton: Yeah, I mean, who uses bear traps? Is that a Ukrainian mob thing? Angus MacGyver: No, I just think there are bears in these woods. Jack Dalton: Yeah, why didn't you get rid of this thing? Riley Davis" Well, I don't know. I thought we might need it. Figured Mac could mix dirt with rainwater or something and make gas. Jack Dalton: Well, dirt and water make mud, sweetie, not gas. Jack Dalton: So how much radiation we talking about here, man? I mean, is it the good kind where you get superpowers? Or the bad kind where you're super dead? Angus MacGyver: Yeah, well, there is no good kind. Jack Dalton: Ooh, all this radiation We're probably gonna develop a superpower or something, right? Huh? I mean, I've always considered myself a cross between Captain America and Superman, like America Man. No, no. Super Cap. That's-that's actually better. Angus MacGyver: I was wondering how far we'd get before he started this. Jack Dalton: Mac, uh, you'll develop telekinesis. You're practically Professor X as it is. And Riley invisibility. Riley Davis" Because? Jack Dalton: Because it fits your personality, I don't know. It's not an exact science. Angus MacGyver: It's not science at all. Radiation doesn't give you powers. It kills you. Jack Dalton: Why is my Spidey-sense telling me we're being watched right now? Riley Davis" Well, maybe your real superpower is paranoia. Angus MacGyver: What is a camera that was built in the last five years doing in a town that was supposed to be abandoned for 30 years? Technologically advanced mutants Jack Dalton: Hope they like lead. Jack Dalton: What the hell is going on in here? Riley Davis" I think these are stalkers. Kids who sneak into Chernobyl and use it as their personal playground. They film their stunts and post the videos online. Jack Dalton: Millennials are so weird. Angus MacGyver: I'm a millennial. Russian kid: Depends who is asking. Jack Dalton: The dude with the gun. That's who, sport. Riley Davis" You ever even read Beowulf? Jack Dalton: No, no, no, you don't have to read Beowulf to know it's a super cool name, Riley. Angus MacGyver: You got that from a dude selling jewelry out of a back of a pickup in Panama. Jack Dalton: So?!- Angus MacGyver: So we'll find you another one! Jack Dalton: Who took him? Russian kid: Potvori. Jack Dalton: Who? Riley Davis" That's Ukrainian for "monsters. Jack Dalton: " Monsters? Like, like, mutant monsters? 'Cause that would really settle a-an argument we've been having. Jack Dalton: I don't know why it always has to be my personal stuff. Riley Davis" Are you saying anything important up there? - Jack Dalton: I'm just saying, you gave that child of the radioactive corn my favorite stuff, man. Riley Davis" Maybe the real question you should be asking is: why do you like to wear things teenagers find cool? Jack Dalton: I don't wear it for their approval, Riley, thank you. Angus MacGyver: If we can reach those telephone wires, we can use them to get to the roof. Jack Dalton: "If"? If ifs and buts were candy and nuts, every day would be Christmas. Step aside. (On the Phone) Jack Dalton: Come on, Bozer. Quit being such a baby. You got to believe in yourself now, man. You-you solved my break-in. Right? So maybe Matty just really believes in your detective skills. Wilt Bozer: (Scoffs) That woman does not believe in my detective skills, Jack. This is an interrogation technique straight out of the book she wrote for the spy school she sent me to. She's trying to make me crack under the pressure, and it is working. Jack Dalton: Quit being such a baby. (gun fight erupts) Jack Dalton: Don’t crack! (hangs up) Angus MacGyver: I'll go disable the trucks. You guys grab Sergei, and we get the hell out of here. Jack Dalton: Sounds good to me. Matilda Webber: Okay, that is not a plan. Jack Dalton: Well, better make it one 'cause Mac's already doing his part. Angus MacGyver: Okay, first things first. We got to get this thing started. So, I will (Riley finds the keys) Angus MacGyver: - wait for you to find the keys. Riley Davis" That doesn't look like the Phoenix tac team, Jack. Jack Dalton: Huh? Nope, that's the Ukrainian mob. Trivia Cast Others * David Piggott as Sergei Neilschuk * David Garelik as Mikhail * Neal Kodinsky as Dmitry Pavlovich * Martin Harris as Virgil Kahn * Gleb Kaminer as Thug References Category:Episode